Happy ?
by i got sehun
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan mereka. ChanSoo!GS


Setiap kesedihan yang di rasakan oleh seorang anak, ada orang tua yang akan lebih merasakan kesedihan nya.

ㅡ

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan dirinya begitu di uji di dalam kehidupan nya selama ini, ia mungkin pernah mengalami yang nama nya kecewa dalam beberapa aspek tapi tak sampai membuat nya terpuruk dan sulit untuk tersenyum lagi seperti sekarang.

Mungkin, ini yang dinamakan realita kehidupan yang sesungguh nya. Bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang kekal, bahwa segala sesuatu di dunia ini hanya milik Tuhan dengan segala rencana besar nya yang tak pernah sekalipun manusia ketahui bagaimana alur nya.

Pernah kah kau merasa bahwa dunia yang kau injak tak lagi sama seperti sebelum nya? Begitu kira kira yang Chanyeol rasa kan selama satu tahun terakhir ini, dia merasa bahwa dunia nya telah benar benar berubah sejak takdir membawa nya kepada kenyataan yang sulit namun harus ia terima dengan lapang bagaimana pun keadaan nya, bagaimana pun perih nya ketika di rasakan. Ini mungkin tidak seberapa dengan penderitaan orang orang di luar sana, tapi bagaimana pun juga melihat seseorang yang dia sayangi harus menahan lara demi mempertahankan sebuah kehidupan bukan juga perkara mudah.

Apa dia rela menukarkan hidup nya demi kehidupan sesosok manusia rapuh yang selalu tersenyum saat menoleh kepada nya? Tentu, tentu dia rela menggantikan apa yang di rasakan oleh orang yang ia cintai, yang ia kasihi di dunia ini.

Yang ia ingin genggam tangan nya selama dan sebisa mungkin, putra nya.

Marshall Park.

ㅡ

"Shall, ayah membelikan mu sepatu baru"

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan sebuah pandangan yang kosong kepada dinding, Chanyeol sebenar nya tahu bagaimana perasaan putra nya saat ini tapi dia pun tidak bisa mengurangi kadar kesedihan yang di rasakan Marshall. Dia mungkin bisa untuk menghibur nya tapi rasa nya juga tak mengurangi apapun, bahkan sebuah senyum pun tak bisa hadir di bibir Marshall yang pucat pasi.

"Kau menyukai Nike kan?" Chanyeol tetap tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, dia menghela nafas nya walau begitu akan tetap sabar untuk menghadapi. Marshall bukan tengah marah kepada dirinya, tapi mungkin kepada jalan kehidupan yang selalu ia katakan tak pernah adil.

Adil kah ini? Adil kah?

Apa adil ketika kau memiliki kehidupan yang baik tapi tak sempurna sebelum nya lalu sebuah kenyataan pahit memukul seperti ini, merenggut sebuah kebebasan dan sebuah impian yang selama ini di bayangkan.

Chanyeol mungkin laki laki, tapi dia juga bisa menangis.

"Yah" itu adalah suara pertama nya, sangat lama untuk menunggu pemuda itu berucap dengan suara nya yang pelan dan serak.

"Mm?"

"Aku mau hidup ku yang dulu"

Ia ingin hidup nya yang dulu, Marshall ingin kehidupan nya yang sebelum nya.

Bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepada punggung putra nya yang tak kokoh dan rapuh.

Dia bisa apa?

ㅡ

Jika kau bertanya, seperti apa kehidupan nya maka jawaban nya adalah sama seperti kehidupan mu. Tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna di dunia ini, semua sama.

Marshall, dia lahir delapan belas tahun yang lalu di akhir musim panas dengan tangisan yang kuat. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menggendong nya ketika masih berdarah, berlendir dan begitu kecil.

Ya, ayah nya adalah Park Chanyeol dan ibu nya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Orang tua yang Marshall banggakan walau mereka tak lagi sejalan, tak lagi berada di jalan yang sama.

Perceraian, perpisahan dengan alasan klasik. Ini lah yang Marshall sebut dengan ketidak sempurnaan hidup nya, ketidak adilan kecil yang ia terima dengan baik. Dia tidak pernah bertanya kenapa ayah nya tak lagi pulang ke rumah, dia tidak pernah bertanya kenapa makan malam hanya di isi dirinya dan ibu nya bersama kesepian.

Dia tidak lagi menanyakan kasih sayang kepada orang tua nya.

Tidak lagi.

Marshall menemukan dirinya sendiri terpuruk sebenar nya, tetapi semua tertutup rapat dan tak pernah di bagi dengan siapapun. Barangkali dengan ayah nya yang jauh dan sulit ia gapai, atau dengan ibu nya yang terlampau sibuk. Semua dia lalui sendiri sampai Marshall menemukan jalan nya sendiri untuk hidup, untuk berkata bahwa dia baik baik saja.

Bahwa dia sekarang harus menyesali semua sikap nya.

Jika ayah dan ibu nya selalu menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas apa yang terjadi kini, maka Marshall lebih menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu bodoh dalam mengambil tingkah.

Masa depan, hidup, dan juga kehidupan nya telah hancur.

Kesakitan ini akan membawa nya kepada tepi akhir.

ㅡ

HIV / Aids adalah penyakit yang buruk dan menakutkan, mematikan.

Kyungsoo mungkin pernah mendengar nya tapi tak begitu memberikan atensi yang lebih, tapi ketika suatu hari ia mendengar penyakit itu menghinggap di tubuh putra nya maka saat itu juga langit terasa runtuh di depan mata nya. Terasa seperti tak ada kehidupan lagi di esok hari, seperti matahari tak akan terbit lagi.

Semua nya seperti berhenti.

Kalau dia bertanya kenapa maka jawaban nya adalah ini takdir, takdir Tuhan mana ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana. Begitu seperti kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dan besok nya lagi, semua di luar kehendak dan bekerja tanpa mengikuti skenario yang kau buat.

Satu tahun yang lalu, semua berawal dari satu tahun yang lalu. Semua semakin menyedihkan ketika Kyungsoo harus melihat Marshall yang terbaring tak sadar diri, terasingkan, di kucilkan, tersudutkan.

Mungkin ini memang salah Marshall sendiri, atau ini mungkin salah Chanyeol, atau ini salah nya?

Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan nya dengan Chanyeol, semua akan berawal dari kata andai saja. Hanya andai saja mereka tidak bercerai, maka Marshall tidak akan seperti ini. Andai saja mereka tak sibuk, maka Marshall akan merasa di butuhkan dan tak mencari kehidupan nya sendiri. Mungkin Marshall memang salah karena dia berada di dunia yang kotor dan bukan seharus nya ia melangkah, tapi tetap saja sebagai orang tua dia akan selalu menjadi yang paling salah atas kesalahan anak nya.

Marshall menggunakan narkoba saat masih muda, dan dari sana lah semua bermula.

Kyungsoo tahu, tak sepenuh nya menyalahkan Marshall ketika tahu hal seperti ini menjangkiti tubuh anak nya tapi mau apa dia? Ingin marah? Ingin memukul putra nya? Tega kah? Sanggup kah ia ketika yang selama ini ia berikan hanya lah sejumput materi dan meninggalkan nya demi setumpuk pekerjaan di meja kantor.

"Dia tidak merespon apapun"

"Mungkin perasaan nya memburuk Yeol" senyum sedih Kyungsoo tak pernah hilang dari bibir nya, ini adalah yang kesekian. Dia tahu bahwa takdir akan terus berjalan dan memberikan nya kejutan setiap hari, tapi boleh kah dia mengemis sedikit kemurahan hati Tuhan?

Tidak bisa kah penyakit itu hilang dari tubuh Marshall sekarang juga?

Itu hanya sebuah doa dan harapan seorang ibu, dia tahu bahwa kenyataan nya berbanding terbalik.

"Siapa yang tidak akan merasa buruk mengenai hal ini Kyung? Tidak ada"

Mereka berdiri menatap hamparan gedung yang terlihat, tidak mengganggu keheningan yang di inginkan putra nya saat ini. Tidak jika mereka kembali tinggal bersama dalam sebuah rumah yang hangat, itu hanya akan menjadi cerita semu dalam angan angan semata. Karena pada kenyataan rumah sakit akan menjadi tempat dimana mereka bertemu, berbagi kisah, saling menguatkan, tapi tak menutupi betapa rapuh mereka saat ini seperti ranting kayu tua yang siap patah.

"Apa sih yang di rasakan Marshall saat ini?" Gumam Kyungsoo sendiri, mata nya tak berkedip sekalipun.

"Ingin merasakan nya juga?" Tanya Chanyeol, wanita itu mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Kalau bisa aku saja yang merasakan nya daripada anak ku, melihat nya seperti ini sama saja menyuruh ku untuk mati" jawaban nya pelan, air mata nya jatuh. Akhir akhir ini kesedihan nya semakin meningkat ketika kondisi Marshall melemah hingga tak sadar diri untuk beberapa hari, Kyungsoo pikir dia akan mati saat itu juga namun ternyata putra nya masih ingin hidup di dunia ini dengan rasa sakit yang menemani nya.

Dia tidak tahu, seperti apa rasa nya? Akan kah sakit kepala yang menyebalkan? Akankah mual dan muntah yang mengganggu? Apa? Marshall tidak pernah menunjuk kan bagaimana, anak itu selalu menyimpan nya seorang diri. Hal ini justru menyulitkan, Kyungsoo merasa tidak berguna karena sang anak tidak ingin mengeluhkan rasa sakit kepada nya.

Sebegitu kah ia mengabaikan Marshall selama ini sehingga putra nya pun tak ingin membagi rasa dengan nya?

"Kita memang orang tua yang buruk" bisik Chanyeol penuh rasa salah, sejauh ini dia sama dengan Kyungsoo dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja dia sebagai ayah telah gagal mendidik putra nya kepada hal yang benar, telah gagal menuntun sang putra di sebuah jalan kehidupan.

"Ya, memang" Kyungsoo membenarkan nya, mengingat lagi memori yang usang pernah mereka jalani. Ada banyak kisah, ada banyak cerita.

"Marshall terlihat sulit untuk menghadapi dunia saat ini"

"Dunia menyudutkan nya" imbuh nya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa seseorang dengan penderita seperti Marshall akan menuai berbagai reaksi. Mungkin beberapa akan perduli tapi banyak pula yang membenci, mengucilkan, menjatuhkan.

Ingat bahwa Marshall begitu malu untuk melanjutkan kehidupan sekolah nya lagi, begitu takut untuk menunjuk kan diri, begitu takut untuk mendengar lagi.

Bagi Marshall semua menakutkan, dan itu meruntuhkan hati Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

ㅡ

"Kalau sudah sehat lagi, nanti ibu ajak Marshall jalan jalan ke taman bermain"

Kyungsoo menjanjikan nya seperti Marshall adalah anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang polos, dia begitu terluka melihat bagaimana putra nya tak memberikan respon dan hanya menatap taman bunga di belakang rumah. Di waktu waktu seperti ini Kyungsoo harus bertindak cepat untuk mencegah berbagai pikiran buruk yang hinggap di kepala Marshall, dia hanya ingin putra nya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang ada di sini bersama nya.

Walau terlambat.

"Kau diam saja? Tidak mau? Bagaimana kalau pergi ke kebun apel nenek?" Tawar nya lagi, anak itu akhir nya menoleh dengan pandangan yang menyakitkan hati seorang ibu.

"Bu"

"Hm?"

"Aku malu"

Malu, Kyungsoo jelas tahu bahwa Marshall sering merasa takut dan malu. Masih ingat di pikiran nya tentang sebuah rumah sakit menolak putra nya, menganggap Marshall dan penyakit nya menjijik kan dan menakutkan.

Dia tahu, tapi itu menyakiti sebuah hati.

"Kenapa? Tidak usah malu, kan ada ibu dan ayah" tenang nya, dia menunjuk sesosok ayah yang berdiri jauh. Ini mungkin terlambat total, tapi setidak nya mereka mencoba untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi.

"Nanti mereka menjauhi ku" adu nya dengan suara sedih, Kyungsoo sekali lagi tahu bagaimana perasaan Marshall. Jangan kan orang asing, beberapa keluarga mereka pun memilih untuk jauh dan tak menunjuk kan wajah baik nya.

"Tidak, Marshall kan masih punya Jason, Daniel, Alden. Masih banyak teman lain kan? Tidak usah takut, dunia itu memang kejam tapi Marshall harus bisa menghadapi nya. Dengar anak tampan, rasa takut itu selalu ada tapi mau sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi? Hidup itu untuk di hadapi, bukan untuk di tangisi. Jadi?"

"Aku harus pergi ke luar dan melihat dunia?" Tanya Marshall ragu, dia memandang mata jernih Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah.

"Tentu"

"Dan kalian akan tetap bersama ku?" Pinta nya dengan memandang Chanyeol, dia tidak membutuhkan apapun dan dukungan siapapun.

Selama orang tua nya di sini, dia mungkin akan berjuang.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Karena kau adalah Marshall ku" Chanyeol mendekat, menjawab nya dengan sisa ketegaran yang ada. Tentu dia harus tegar ketika Marshall menumpukan kehidupan kepada nya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, mungkin tidak pernah menyadari nya. Tidak pernah menganggap, tidak melihat bahwa sebenar nya senyuman Marshall adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

ㅡ

Ini mungkin terkesan seperti kisah lama, mereka juga pernah mengalami hal ini jauh sebelum nya.

Jauh sebelum ada Marshall di antara mereka.

"Memori usang"

"Ya" Chanyeol membenar kan, dia tidak mengalihkan atensi nya kepada Kyungsoo tapi tetap melihat putra nya yang duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman. Tangan nya menggenggam kotak cokelat, Kyungsoo memberikan nya sebagai hadiah di hari kasih sayang.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang ingin duduk di dekat Marshall Chanyeol?" Bisik nya sedih, mata nya mengabur dan ingin sekali berlari untuk menghampiri putra nya yang sendiri.

Kenapa? Apa mereka begitu tidak menyukai Marshall?

"Hidup ini kejam sekali, kenapa harus kita? Kenapa harus Marshall?" Ingin Kyungsoo berteriak, ingin mencurahkan hati nya yang patah.

Bagi nya tidak ada lagi nama nya kebahagiaan kalau putra nya bersedih.

"Karena ini hidup Kyungsoo"

Dia menoleh, mendapati mantan suami nya berucap seperti itu. Bungkam, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh mengeluh untuk ini tapi dia hanya manusia yang sangat naif.

Kyungsoo ingin sebuah kesempurnaan.

Air mata nya jatuh, dia memandang Marshall lagi dengan kesedihan yang memuncak. Putra nya duduk dengan seorang gadis yang cantik, dia tidak bisa mendengarkan nya tapi ketika Marshall memberikan cokelat nya kepada sang gadis Kyungsoo secepat mungkin menghampiri.

Dia tidak ingin Marshall akan terluka.

"Ini, aku tidak suka cokelat. Ibu ku memberikan nya, kau bisa memakan nya"

Gadis itu tidak bergeming, memandang kepada sosok pemuda yang dia tahu benar bahwa tidak ada kata baik baik saja dalam hidup nya.

"Shall" panggil Kyungsoo lembut, dia tidak menyembunyikan air mata nya.

"Aku punya penyakit, tapi tenang saja. Kau tidak akan tertular hanya karena ku beri cokelat kok" dia tidak memperdulikan ibu nya, berceloteh untuk gadis di sisi nya yang masih memandang dalam. "Kenapa? Aku terlihat jelek ya?" Bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang Marshall yang dia ucapkan setelah beberapa hal terjadi.

"Aids ya?" Gadis itu kemudian berbicara, sedikit senyum lantas muncul di bibir nya yang indah.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan, bagaimana anak anak berinterkasi di dunia nya. Dia mungkin tidak di hiraukan, tapi melihat ada sebuah senyuman dia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ya, kau tahu"

"Aku tahu"

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Marshall agak sinis.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo dengan ramah. Dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Marshall dan walaupun bingung remaja laki laki itu menerima nya dengan ragu.

"Hai, nama ku Jane"

"Uhm, Marshall"

"Well Marshall, hidup ini terus berputar. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan kau rasakan, mungkin kau kecewa ataupun menyesal. Tapi, ingat baik baik. Tuhan punya hal terindah lain di balik semua luka yang sekarang, hanya terima dengan baik dan mencoba lah untuk bahagia. Kau tahu? Bahagia adalah satu satu nya obat paling berhasil di dunia ini terhadap penyakit apapun, jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Marshall tidak yakin, dia memandang ibu nya lebih dulu sebelum memandang gadis di sisi nya lagi.

"Bahagia?"

Jane, gadis ini tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk senang, "ya" dan dia menerima cokelat itu dari tangan Marshall.

Bahagia, mungkin Marshall akan mencoba untuk bahagia. Dia melihat kepada mata ibu nya yang mengembun, itu tidak seharus nya.

Marshall akan mencoba untuk bahagia agar ibu nya pun bahagia.

ㅡ

Cut

ㅡ

K, fiksi ini untuk abang disana yang ku lihat semakin gak punya cahaya di mata nya.

Guys, apapun itu. Bahagia adalah yang terpenting, obat paling mujarab di dunia ini adalah bahagia. Apapun yang kalian rasain sekarang, cuma jangan lupa buat tetep bahagia dan bersyukur. K.

Ff ini untuk pengingat, pejuang/pahlawan segala penyakit itu hebat. Mereka butuh dukungan, bukan penolakan. Thankyou.


End file.
